Read Auror 'bout it!
by Briosag
Summary: My first fanfic. Follows Tonks through her Order life etc. Later Remus. Canon. I am unfortunately not JKR nor ever have been or will be. Reposted in smaller chunks, chapter 5 onwards is new stuff
1. Chapter 1 Testing Times

**Chapter One – Testing Times**

Nymphadora Tonks had always been clumsy. It was something her mother had despaired at and her father had found amusing. They had thought she'd grow out of it, but alas it got worse with age. Embarrassed, she had tried to hide it with a brash outgoing attitude, loud hair and brightly unique clothes, but there was no denying it. She was undoubtedly very clumsy, and even magic could not conceal it. However this time she couldn't brush it aside, walk on quickly and ignore it. This was her final chance.

The Auror tests.

Again.

Third time lucky she hoped. It was all she had ever wanted to be and to do.

To be an Auror like Alastor Moody, well before he went nuts and without the scars. If only she had passed the damn Stealth and Tracking section of the Tests first time she could be with her classmates tracking down her murderous cousin. She still couldn't quite believe it. Sirius Black! He'd been a favourite of her mother, and his and James Potter's pranks had still been talked about even when she'd been at school six years after they had left. He'd been a Griffindor, not a Slytherin like the rest of the Blacks, and you'd think that that would count for something. but he'd gone bad nevertheless. Her mother still didn't believe it, "Sirius Black," she said, "hated everything to do with his family and the Dark Arts. He loved James like a brother and would never have given him up." Her mother was rarely wrong, but Tonks had seen the reports and there was no denying the facts. Sirius Black was a murderer. Still no trial was a bit rough, but then so had been growing up related to the most vicious family to go over to He Who Must Not Be Named. She was startled out of her reverie by footsteps and someone clearing their throat and she willed herself to concentrate on the task in hand.

"The Practical Tests will commence in two minutes, retakes first. Miss Tonks if you would approach the mark please" said a small dumpy witch with a large hook nose, which made her look like a fat crow. She clutched a clipboard tightly and had a steel glint to her eye.

"Concentrate, concentrate. More haste, less speed. Focus on surroundings. Know where my feet are. Concentrate, more haste, less speed. Focus on surroundings. Know where my feet are." Tonks mumbled under her breath, repeating the mantra over and over again. She bit her lip in concentration and stepped up to the white mark on the floor. She knew she could pass the tests, and the Concealment and Disguise section was in the bag. The joys of being a metamorphmagus. The tricky if not darn impossible test was the Stealth and Tracking. The tracking bit was easy; well the theory part was a doddle, but the practical, that was another matter.

The practical tests passed in quick succession, blending into one another in a blur. There were practical tests on how to repel a mass Dementor attack, the way to free one self from a gang of Grindylows and deal with various other beasts, such as Gians, Vampires and Dragons. The tasks were extremely tough with sophisticated and complex duelling, hexing and jinxes, highly developed potion making and advanced charm work. The Ministry of Magic's Dark Wizard Catchers were known as the best for a reason, and Tonks was determined to join their ranks. It was physically and emotionally draining and the worst was yet to come. She knew she had passed all the tests so far, and aced Concealment and Disguise, but now was the decider, Stealth and Tracking.

"Miss Tonks the section on speed apparition and rapid response is over. I would now like you to track and monitor Mr Jarad here," the dumpy witch held up a photograph, "This task will commence in one hour and will proceed for the next twenty-four hours. Your partner for the task is Mr Manders. He has already been briefed and is waiting for you in the Trainee common room. You must use this upcoming hour to plan your approach to the task. You will be monitored constantly from the outset and marked accordingly. This is your last chance Miss Tonks. Do not let yourself or your team-mates down. Good luck"

Three hours on and Tonks had located Jarad and was to be found trailing him through muggle London. Manders and Tonks had decided that they would operate on a four hours on, four hours off rota. Tonks had the first four hours. Jarad seemed to be out doing some shopping possibly for his muggle relatives, or perhaps he enjoyed the muggle world, many wizards did. Tonks' feet were killing her and her enthusiasm for the task in hand was beginning to wane. She willed Jarad to make a purchase and then perhaps rest or return home, as he stopped yet again and pondered his sixth tea-set. He was obviously having some internal debate over it, but he finally lent down and picked up the boxed set and proceeded to the checkout.

"About time", sighed Tonks, leaning against a display in tired relief. She turned and just managed to catch a china elephant as it fell from the shelf. She placed it back safely and breathed in deeply, steadying herself. She glanced at her watch, gauging the time left until Manders would relieve her.

"I will pass!" she murmured, and clenching her teeth she carefully sidled out of the store, following her subject at a distance.

With two hours left until the twenty-four hours were up and the examination completed, Tonks sat bleary eyed outside of Jarad's house having just relieved Manders an hour earlier than scheduled. She'd said to the thankful Manders that the early hour's shift that he had taken

"…took it out of you, and I couldn't sleep anyway. Might as well go get some rest mate, you've still got Concealment and Disguise later and I'm all done".

Thankfully he'd remembered to ask her a security question to establish her identity, and her to him. It wouldn't do to get failed for something as elementary as polyjuice impersonation. She and Manders had set up apparition, floo and movement detectors some eighteen hours earlier and there had been no sign of movement since.

Tonks consulted the surveillance notes. Jarad had returned from shopping at 17.43 and had prepared and eaten Spaghetti Bolognese for supper followed by apple pie and custard. He had read a book entitled 'Witches and Wizards of Our Time' by his fire and had then gone to bed at 22.17 where he read back issues of the Quibbler for a further hour and 47 minutes. He had then slept until 03.02 when he had briefly gone to the bathroom before returning to bed. Jarad had woken at 05.00 to pay for the Daily Prophet and had gone back to sleep until 08.26. He had risen and showered for precisely nine minutes. He had dressed and cooked his breakfast of two fried eggs and one rasher of bacon, followed by one slice of toast with apricot jam. He read the Daily Prophet and at 09.35 had retired to his study. He had sat at his desk and written four letters. One was to his sister relating to a lunch date, one to his aunt concerning a herbology query and one to the editor of the Quibbler regarding a spelling mistake on page 86 of the September issue. The fourth letter was to a character called Madam Brigit Dagda. Tonks had contacted a colleague and found out that Dagda was a divination expert. It seemed that Jarad had a superstitious mind and had been consulting Dagda for the past seven years. In Tonks opinion Dagda needed investigating, but that was for another day. Today she had to concentrate on the last bit of the final Auror test, and keep preventing her clumsiness from failing her again. So far Tonks had managed to prevent china breaking, had just caught a dustbin before it crashed to the ground and had managed to trip but not fall over four times. She had also managed to not set off Jarad's security measures. She couldn't quite believe her luck but her clumsy nature was being held at bay, for the moment at least.

The minutes crawled by and every breath Tonks made seemed to be as loud as a volcano erupting, and every ounce of her will was focused on creating no noise and no excuse for the examiners to fail her. She was beginning to think she was going to be lucky and Jarad was going to stay put until her test was over, when the floo detector was set off. Jarad was on the move. She had to get into the house and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Tailing Challenge**

Tonks ran from the surveillance position donning an invisibility cloak. She passed through Jarad's basic security charms with ease, Professor Flitwick had always said she'd been one of his best pupils, and she approached the front door at speed. She had to get in there and quickly, however concentrating on speed and not on where her feet were going meant she fell over the doorstep and careered into a crate of milk bottles which promptly smashed. Quick thinking Tonks whispered "_reparo_" as she fell so that in the instant that the bottles broke they were repaired. Tonks drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly reminding herself that she needed more haste, less speed, and that this was her last chance to become an Auror, so extreme caution was needed. '_Alohomora_' thought Tonks pointing her wand at the lock. She was glad she had paid attention in Defence against the Dark Arts, non-verbal spells were a good skill to have, especially as a potential Auror. The door swung open and Tonks crept in. She had studied a plan of the house and knew that the operational floo network fireplace was behind the third door on the left. She tip-toed forward and pushed the door ajar.

"Diagon Alley" she heard Jarad direct and then the flash of green light as he was whisked away. She stepped into the room, grabbed a handful of floo powder and repeated the instruction. Despite tucking her elbows in tightly Tonks could still feel them ricocheting off the passing walls. She clenched her wand tightly, sensing she was slowing down, and drew the invisibility cloak tight around her body. It would not do to be seen. She felt her feet hit solid ground and she marched forward out of the fireplace, wand raised in anticipation. Tonks was in Knockturn Alley and she could see Jarad striding further down the narrow street. He hadn't struck her as the dark arts type, but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover; she should know that as a metamorphmagus, she reminded herself. Tonks quickly glanced around and then stepped into an empty side street. She removed the invisibility cloak, the street being too narrow for her to safely pass people without knocking them. She concentrated on changing appearance to one which would go unnoticed in a place like Knockturn Alley. She looked down, glad she had decided to wear black robes that morning, and brought out a small mirror from her pocket. A long greasy haired witch with a dirty unwashed look about her blinked out at her.

"I look like Snape's sister" she murmured, grimacing at the thought of her former potions master, "but its just the look I'm after" She grinned and tucked the invisibility cloak and mirror in her robe pocket. She pulled the sleeve of her robe down over her drawn wand and stepped out again into the street and scurried after Jarad.

Tonks had totally forgotten that this was part of her final Auror test; all she was interested in was what Jarad was up to. She was on a mission and it had nothing to do with her career plans. Jarad was up to something and it was her job to find out what. She turned to look in a window as Jarad glanced back over his shoulder to check he wasn't being followed. She was going to have to change appearances often if he was going to be so jumpy. Tonks watched out the corner of her eye as Jarad looked left and right before entering a tall dark grimy building. Tonks walked straight past the entrance and again slipped down an empty side street. She wrinkled her nose and once again changed her appearance. She then walked back to the seedy looking entranceway and giving a cursory glance at the security troll entered.

Tonks was in a large dark room, one side of which was lined with tall book shelves. The texts were mostly leather bound and many looked to be centuries old. Several books lay discarded on tables and Tonks noted dully that there were some notable ministry banned texts and their content was mostly concerning the Dark Arts. The room seemed to be a library of sorts, combined with a shop and coffee house. There were several small tables dotted around the room surrounded by stiff hard backed chairs. One or two seats were occupied by hunched figures pouring over mouldy looking texts and sipping strong smelling coffee. There were several tables displaying wares for sale and a counter top and till towards the back of the room which had a good view of all the shop and its patrons. Jarad crossed the room confidently and passed through a heavy curtain in the far right hand corner. Tonks followed Jarad but cursed as her foot caught in the hem of her robes. She careered into a table containing a display of sneakaskopes and remembralls which scattered far and wide with a resounding crash. Jarad spun round, his wand raised and fear plastered across his face.

"Oh my goodness! I'm terribly sorry. I'm so clumsy" Tonks exclaimed, clearing up the mess with a wave of her wand. She picked up a remembrall and approached the angry looking witch behind the counter,

"How much is this please?" she asked

"Twelve Sickles" was the reply. Tonks handed over the money and hurried out of the shop, a glow of red hinting at her cheeks. She ran into the alleyway and transformed again, and taking the extra precaution of not being recognised transfigured her robes into a deep bottle green colour. She made to move back out but then reconsidered. The shop wasn't too crowded. Perhaps the invisibility cloak was a better idea? She could use her new look when they came back out of the shop onto the narrow street where an invisibility cloak was almost impossible to use successfully. She silently nodded to herself and replaced the invisibility cloak, praying that she would not trip over or knock anything over again. She then crept out the alleyway and back past the security troll and hurried over to the curtain in the far corner. As she carefully passed the sneakaskope and remembrall display there was high pitched whistling sound. The sneakaskopes could detect her if nothing else could! The witch behind the counter cursed and sent a silencing spell at them,

"Stupid things are always going crazy in here. They don't like the clientele" she pointedly looked towards a wizard who seemed to be trying to conceal something under his cloak. Tonks let out the breath she had been holding and approached the curtain cautiously, wondering how to get through it without drawing attention to herself. She raised her wand, hidden under her invisibility cloak and murmured several security detection incantations. There didn't seem to be any other than a muffling charm. How to get through though? She was pondering this when a small but curvy and very attractive witch approached the curtain, levitating a tray of six glasses and a bottle of Firewhisky high above her head. If Tonks could just slip through behind her then she could finally see what Jarad was up to. She got as close to the scantily robed waitress as she could and followed her through the curtain.

"Oi!" she heard a darkly sinister voice growl, and her heart leapt into her mouth, "what the bloody hell you wearing that for? Take it off at once!" Tonks wondered in panic if he could see her, and then calmed herself when the man spoke again, "You're late and damn it Rachel, I've told you a million times. The punters pay to see your beautiful body not an allusion to it."

"Well I'm hardly gonna walk down Knockturn Alley dressed like this am I? So shut your face Carter. How's Kwikspell working out for you? Ha! I have things on you too Carter, so don't test me. You're nothing more than a dirty good for nothing squib"

"You don't scare me missy and one more quip like that and you're out on your nelly!"

"Bite me!" the witch retorted and strutted over to a table of leering men, losing the robe all the same. Jarad seemed to be in the centre of the catcalling, groping action. The room seemed to be an illegal gaming pit and whorehouse combined. Two baby dragons were in the pit and witches and wizards alike were throwing Galleons down on the result of the fight. Women draped themselves around poles and wiggled seductively at the gaming wizards and were seen to lead takers into side-chambers. Jarad was leaning enthusiastically on the pit barrier cheering the Welsh Green on and handing over a handful of Galleons to a wizard who was taking the bets. He glanced up and winked at the waitress bring the Firewhisky,

"Give her a break Carter, I like this little striptease act of hers!" He glanced down at the dragons and then fished in his pockets and looked thoughtfully at the coins in his palm,

"In fact how much for her?"

"I'm not for sale Mister" exclaimed the horrified waitress, her eyes widening as Carter growled,

"50"

"20" bargained Jarad.

"I'm not for sale!" Rachel reiterated but Carter ignoring her said,

"40 and not a knut less".

"30 is my last offer Carter. I would take it if I were you" warned Jarad. Carter nodded, holding out his hand,

"Deal." The men shook hands and Rachel looking from one to the other as if to gauge whether they were joking at her expense, snapped,

"You have got to be kidding? I am not for sale Carter. I'm warning…."

"Do as you are told Rachel"

"I will not. My brother…" Carter pulled Rachel away and snarled,

"If your brother cared so much for you he wouldn't let you work here, besides Mr Jarad here has friends, know what I mean? Friends who are not good to have as enemies. You do as you are told or both you and I will regret it. I don't want to regret it Rachel." The waitress Rachel screwed up her face and then snapped,

"Fine. I hate you Carter. Just so you know."

"Good! Now go do it." smiled Carter in an oddly sinister fashion as though he were unused to it. Rachel turned to go but then circled back,

"I get the money, the 30 Galleons."

"Nope. Off you go," and with that Carter pushed Rachel towards Jarad. Rachel's beautiful face was disfigured by the anger which crossed it,

"Don't touch me Carter! I'll take 20"

"5 tops!" bargained Carter undeterred by Rachel's expression.

"5? 10 plus tips, plus this weekend off. No arguments Carter. Jarad is waiting"

Carter looked nervously at Jarad before shrugging and resignedly saying, "Fine. Just go."

Rachel grinned and strolled over to Jarad. Without a backward glance she lead him into a side chamber. Tonks still disguised under the cloak, concentrating hard on not tripping on her cloak hem or the uneven floor, followed. This was not where she wanted to be but Jarad might say or do something which may decipher who he really was. The image he had portrayed for the majority of her and Manders' surveillance of him was in direct contrast to the man she saw before her now. Jarad was an enigma which needed solving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Failing Fast**

The side chamber was sparsely decorated with a romantically enchanted fire providing the only light. In the centre of the room was a luxurious four poster bed with deep magenta curtains. Rachel sat on the bed and motioned for Jarad to join her. He finished his secrecy protection spell on the entranceway and sat beside her, looking nervous.

"It seems you have a formidable reputation Jarad. Our squib friend is quite terrified. What did you tell him? That you are on first name basis with He Who Must Not Be Named? A foolish game Jarad, but I digress. The little charade out there was to prevent the dirty squib suspecting we know each other. Dagda thanks you for your news but warns you to be careful how much you put in your letters. She asked me to give you this." Rachel passed Jarad something in a paper bag which he instantly pocketed, before saying,

"It is nearly ready. Tell your brother that the ministry suspect nothing. I have been watching closely to ensure that I am not being followed and it is as I thought, the Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement lot are blind to all but a sign in the sky that shouts wrongdoing. I suppose we should be alarmed but is serves our purpose. Has your brother and Dagda decided on a date? We need to do it when there are few people in Diagon Alley. The fewer the better, thus I suggest sometime after the Hogwarts pupils have returned, but not too long after."

"My brother has suggested the 1st of September as Hogwarts returns on that date thus ensuring that all parents are at Kings Cross and most sane people are still avoiding the back to school crush seen at the end of August. The season does not pick up again until mid September apparently. I suggest the early morning of the 1st so the takings from the previous day will still be in the shop and not locked up in Gringotts." said Rachel who apparently was similar to Jarad in that she too did not seem to be what she had at first appeared to be. Jarad looking admiringly at replied,

"That's good thinking. How's the polyjuice coming along?"

"Fantastically," was the reply, "we just need the hairs now."

"Who are we going as?" inquired Jarad

"We thought to add some comic effect to the heist by going as famous people. We have Fudge, Dumbledore and that woman Dolores Umbridge, you know who's close to the minister and fervently anti part-human? Dagda is going as her and I have a very rare but exception hair to add to my potion," said Rachel with a glint to her eye, "none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. That should cause a stir. Another escapee from Azkaban and in league with the Minister, in a robbery. Brilliant, and inspired even if I do say so myself! Should cause a lovely amount of political upheaval if nothing else!"

"We have the hair of the minister? Where from? How?" a surprised Jarad asked. Rachel rolled her eyes and snapped,

"That really is none of your business. We have the hairs, that is all you need to know."

"Come now Rachel" Tonks was just as intrigued as Jarad was and slightly impressed as well as horrified that someone could pluck hairs from the Minister for Magic's own head. If that was the case he could be impersonated easily and there would be no need for the imperious curse, which could be fought and thrown off after all. It was a scary thought and certainly needed investigation.

"My brother has friends at the ministry. I shall say no more." glared Rachel implying that Jarad should leave it at that but he persisted,

"Are they trustworthy? Would I know them? Who are they?" Rachel looking increasingly annoyed replied,

"Of course they are. My brother is no fool and a powerful man to boot. It is unwise to double cross him. No it is unlikely you know these 'friends' of my brother. Even I do not know all of his sources. Now go! We shall reconvene on the 28th of August at the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade. Goodbye Jarad", and with that she left the chamber. Jarad sat on the bed a moment longer, fingering the pocket containing the parcel obviously contemplating what had been said. He suddenly stood and strode from the room, his robes billowing out behind him like a sail. Tonks followed him, carefully, and heard the squib known as Carter simper,

"All well Mr Jarad Sir?"

"Satisfactory Carter, but if you'll excuse me I have important business elsewhere." Jarad replied dismissing Carter with a wave of his hand.

"Certainly Sir. Goodbye Sir"

"Goodbye Carter" said Jarad and he turned and marched out through the curtain, across the shop and past the security troll. He did not slow once he had exited but hurried out of Knockturn Alley with occasional glances behind him and to the floopoint in Diagon Alley. After hearing Jarad state his home address as his floo point, Tonks apparated back to her surveillance point outside of Jarad's home. She was met by Manders who informed her that the test was over and that they should return to Auror Training Headquarters and write up their reports and surveillance notes.

Several hours later and Tonks had just about finished her report. She sucked her quill and then added her conclusion of what needed to be done in lieu of the evidence she had gained. She then laid her quill down, blotted her work and smiled. She was finally done. The exams were over. Just at that moment an elderly, tall and slightly emaciated looking wizard entered. He stood in the centre of the room and looked around expectantly. Silence fell and he then spoke,

"Your examinations have now been completed. Remember that to graduate you will have had to pass all of the theory and all of the practical examinations; in short failure in one examination equals failure of** all** the Auror examinations. I hope that you have all achieved the necessary grades and will proceed to your chosen career path. Fear not though, if you have failed, you will have another chance. We give our trainees three attempts at the examinations. If you fail you will be given extra help and guidance in the area that has let you down. This will hopefully see you pass the next time. However as I am sure you are aware only 34 of admissions to Auror training succeed in becoming fully fledged Aurors. The odds are against you but I am sure you have all achieved great things. You will receive your results within the next few days and we will know how you have fared. Until then, your time is your own, but I would return to your dormitories and sleep. I am sure you will have done us proud. Those who have reports from your Stealth and Tracking examination to still hand in I will take them now or else first thing tomorrow. I will be in my office from 8am. Goodnight all." He stood there as several people handed him their finished reports and then said, "Miss Tonks and Mr Manders. A word if you please." Tonks and Manders looked at each other and then followed him out of the common room. He waited until they had joined him and then said, "I understand that your Stealth and Tracking examination overran due to the nature of your subject?" when they nodded in confirmation he continued, "and yet you remained following this suspect. Which of you was on duty at the time?"

"It was me sir" said Tonks apprehensively, not sure what was to follow.

"May I ask you why you remained Miss Tonks even though we had specified that the task was to last twenty-four hours and not the twenty-six you seemed to feel was necessary? I assume you stayed to inform her that the examination was over Mr Manders?" Manders nodded. "You may go then Mr Manders. Miss Tonks answer the question please." Manders turned and went back into the common room glancing back at Tonks and giving her an encouraging smile. Tonks grimaced back at him and then turned back to face the wizard.

"I felt that as a potential Auror I should remain tailing a subject who seemed suspicious and who appeared to have some connection with Knockturn Alley and possibly the Dark Arts. His actions in the latter half of the surveillance mission did not seem to correspond with the public image he had been sure to project earlier in the mission. He seemed to have two conflicting natures; however what I heard and saw puts him as a key member of a gang who will attempt a polyjuice robbery on the 1st of September this year. It is all in my report sir." Tonks felt justified in her extension of the examination and a little surprised to be reprimanded for it.

"Miss Tonks this is exactly the behaviour," Tonks braced herself for what was to follow, memories of Hogwarts springing to her mind, "we would expect from a Ministry Auror. Well done Miss Tonks. I will be sure to mention this in your report. You may go back to your classmates now" Tonks stood there open mouthed staring at the retreating figure of the wizard. He had been a tough but fair instructor, but Tonks had not expected praise from him,

"Thank you sir" she called out after him, "Goodnight", he turned and waved and with that she turned too and went back to the common room and straight to her dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Read Auror 'bout it!**

Two days later Tonks was reading beside the fire when she heard a tapping at the window. She glanced up and saw a dozen or more owls fighting for space on the windowsill.

"The owls are here, the owls are here!" she yelled, as she ran to let them in.

Everyone appeared in a trice and took their envelopes from the Ministry owls.

Some withdrew into their select group of friends; others tore into their envelopes straight away, and some clutching their envelopes to their chests withdrew to their dormitories or the grounds so as to open them in solitude. Tonks noticed dully that most of the latter were retakes such as herself.

She took her envelope and looked at it in dread. Within lay whether or not her long held ambition would ever be fulfilled. She bit her lip fighting her tears back. She withdrew to an unoccupied corner and held the envelope out in front of her examining it carefully. How could one little thing such as this make her feel so awful, like it held the answer to whether the world would end or not? Taking a deep breath she turned it over and fingered the seal, wondering what she would do if she had failed again. It would mean the end and she had no idea what else she could do. She was too old to start training in another field. She'd have to find someone to marry and that would be it. She went to break the seal and then losing her nerve placed the envelope in her robe pocket and made to the apparition point.

She needed a drink.

Five minutes later she was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with a Butterbeer and a large Firewhisky before her. She sipped the Butterbeer, enjoying the memories of Hogsmeade weekends whilst at Hogwarts it brought. Things had seemed so simple then, good grades at OWL and NEWT level and then three years of Auror Training, before becoming an Auror.

Piece of Cake.

Well this was the last chance for that to come true, right there in the ordinary looking envelope before her. She gritted her teeth and then opened the envelope and drew out the folded piece of parchment. Her hands were shaking as she unfolded it and looked at what it said:

**AUROR EXAMINATIONS** – _NOTE ALL TRAINEE AURORS MUST ACHIEVE _**100 PASS RATE **_IN **BOTH **_**THEORY **_AND_** PRACTICAL **_EXAMINATIONS TO QUALIFY_

**TRAINEE:** **_MISS NYMPHADORA TONKS_**

**CANDIDATE NUMBER:** **_0104935_**

**ATTEMPT NUMBER:** **_3_**

**EXAMINATION: ADVANCED CHARMS**

**THEORY: _PASS_**

**PRACTICAL: _PASS_**

**EXAMINATION: ****ADVANCED POTIONS**

**THEORY_: PASS_**

**PRACTICAL_: PASS_**

EXAMINATION: ADVANCED DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

**THEORY: _PASS_**

**PRACTICAL_: PASS_**

**EXAMINATION: CONCEALMENT AND DISGUISE**

**THEORY: _PASS_**

**PRACTICAL: _PASS_**

EXAMINATION: DUELLING AND MULTI WIZARD DUELLING

**THEORY: _PASS_**

**PRACTICAL: _PASS_**

**EXAMINATION: MINISTRY OF MAGIC AUROR CODE**

**THEORY: _PASS_**

**PRACTICAL: _N/A_**

**EXAMINATION: MINISTRY OF MAGIC DECREES AND LAWS**

**THEORY:_ PASS_**

**PRACTICAL:_ N/A_**

**EXAMINATION: SPEED APPARITION AND RAPID RESPONSE**

**THEORY:_ PASS_**

**PRACTICAL:_ PASS_**

EXAMINATION: **STEALTH AND TRACKING**

**THEORY: _PASS_**

**PRACTICAL: _PASS_**

**PASS PERCENTAGE: _100_**

**FAIL PERCENTAGE: _0_**

**QUALIFIED: Y/N**

There it was, Stealth and Tracking, Practical, Pass.

She had passed!

There was also a letter attached which Tonks knew to be the personal report on her examinations. She read it with interest as the previous two had only pointed out her failings and hopefully this one would have some pointers within for her role as a Auror, and with any luck a job offer,

_**Dear Miss Tonks. **_

_**As part of the assessment process we provide a written report of your overall performance in the examinations so that you may learn and grow from the experience. As you may be aware the Stealth and Tracking practical section of your examination was once again your main weakness but we are pleased to report an increase in awareness and a quick witted resp0nse allowing self- correction. Thus with this new mature approach you succeeded in achieving the desired outcome of remaining undetected. Please note that without your unusual metamorphmagus abilities it is unlikely that you would have passed this part of the examination. Instructor Cavendish informed us of your determination to assess the risk your subject posed to the magical community and it was duly noted as part of your examination result. All of your other practical tests were exceptional as were all theory parts. As a result we are pleased to inform you that we have accepted your application and examination results and must now declare you as a fully-qualified Auror. **_

**_As a qualified Auror you will be stationed at the Ministry of Magic in London and will be under the direction of Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department. He at any point may send you elsewhere to work and as such you must be aware that flexibility is required. You will be required to work a shift pattern, including nights and weekends. We suggest you find lodgings in London although there are floo and apparition points within the Ministry foyer. You will receive the basic salary which contains the Auror uniform allowance and this shall be paid into your Gringotts account on the 1st of every month. _**

_**You are entitled to two weeks leave effective immediately after which you will be expected to report to the ministry. Please return the enclosed forms by Owl as soon as possible. You will also find enclosed some leaflets on after hours Ministry employee activities, details on what is expected from the Ministry workforce and specific details on the Auror department.**_

_**We wish you well in your new profession**_

_**Congratulations.**_

_**Mr T M Travis**_

_**Head Examiner**_

So she was now a fully qualified Auror and one of the few females in the last century who had succeeded in completing and passing the stringent and exhausting examinations. She was an Auror! She couldn't quite believe it and re-read the parchment again to make sure.

She placed it down on the table grinning and picked up the Firewhisky, raising it in the air in a silent toast and downed it in one. She spluttered a bit and then looked in the envelope again to see what forms she had to fill in and what the leaflets were about. She was surprised to find another piece of parchment which read,

_**Dear Miss Tonks**_

**_As part of your stealth and tracking examination you and Mr Manders were asked to follow a Mr T Jarad. Your detailed surveillance notes and skilled tracking were as expected of Aurors but you may be pleased to know that your work foiled a polyjuice disguised burglary and allowed the Ministry to capture and try the culprits including those involved at the ministry. All of the culprits are now in Azkaban awaiting trial. We will need to hear your testimony at the aforementioned trial on the 6th of this month at 8am in the Ministry Courts._**

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Alphias Masters**_

Tonks grimaced as she finished reading and placed the parchment back into the envelope, giving evidence at a trial was a bore and not exactly her favourite pastime.

They had practiced repeatedly for months during Auror Training, and perhaps it was the repetition and being forced to sit still which had irked Tonks. She liked to be moving and doing things, that was why being an Auror had attracted her so much, something different everyday, and the thought of a long drawn out trial was not appealing. Still few newly qualified Aurors could claim a trial so early in their careers. Tonks smiled, she couldn't help it, she was so happy. She felt like she was flying and knew she must look like she had a coat hanger stuck in her mouth. This thought made her grin even more and the barmaid noticed.

"Good news then Tonks? You pass?" inquired Rosmerta

"I did indeed Rosmerta. You are looking at the newest Ministry Auror" Tonks grinned happily, enjoying the look of joy her news brought to the other woman's face.

"Congratulations dear. I knew you could do it. Here have a Firewhisky on the house," she said as she poured them both a healthy measure, "to Tonks and her successful career! Congratulations"

They both slotted their drinks and then Tonks informed Rosmerta that regrettably she had to return to the Auror Training headquarters, as she had promised to metamorph on command at the end of year _Congratulations and Commiserations_ party. She promised to return soon and then apparated back to Headquarters feeling slightly tipsy, but not just from the alcohol. Her dreamed of life was finally beginning. She had done it. She was an Auror. Miss Nymphadora Tonks, Auror. It had a certain ring to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – The lion's roar**

When Nymphadora Tonks, during her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had decided on a career in Magical Law Enforcement, and more specifically that of an Auror, she had imagined it as an exciting, and daring choice. Admittedly you had to be both academically minded and extremely focused just to get through the training process, but it was thought to be a career fraught with danger and those who took it had a limited lifespan.

At the moment the worst injury the newly qualified Auror was facing was a paper cut.

Tonks eyed the large pile of parchment in front of her with distaste. She had been filing for two weeks now and it was beginning to grate a little. She pulled down the top sheet from the precarious stack and cursed the bureaucracy that seemed to dominate the Modern Ministry of Magic. Everything had to be recorded, accounted for and countersigned by various high ranking officials, who seemed to take great delight in slowing the system down by not returning the forms to the correct department or by signing in the wrong place thus making the magical document void. There were at least six pieces of parchment to fill in before, during and after an operation including risk assessment forms and expenditure records. Everything had to be in triplicate and Tonks now had the unenviable task of sorting, verifying and filing the last month's worth for the Auror Department.

Her initial excitement at becoming an Auror was definitely beginning to wear off and she was beginning to wish that she had gone into Healing or perhaps into some kind of Care for Magical Creatures. Something, where every day was different and proved a challenge. Not that filing wasn't a challenge for Tonks. Her natural clumsiness meant that at least once a day she would have to magically restore the carefully arranged stacks of paperwork and with boredom rapidly setting in these occasions became more frequent.

Tonks' career had started with a high profile trial against a highly organised gang who had planned a series of robberies using polyjuice potion. They had planned to use the potion to disguise themselves as well known figures of authority and as the murderess Bellatrix Lestrange, who was herself in Azkaban. Their plans had been discovered by Tonks whilst she was training as an Auror. The trial had been swift and just, with the perpetrators now languishing in a cell in Azkaban.

Tonks' evidence had been crucial in securing a conviction and she had thought that it would stand her in good stead with her superiors, who would see that she was more than able for the tasks involved in being an Auror. Alas her duties were not the exciting death defying duels she had expected, but mundane tasks such as the departmental filing, taking inter-departmental meeting minutes and perhaps occasionally the interrogation of a suspect. However she had been promised a spot of surveillance work in the near future once the filing was completed, and although boring, it would be a change from what was now the norm for Tonks.

On reflection, Tonks supposed that most of her peers would also be in the low ranks in their respective careers and her last surveillance job had been exciting in its outcome. Perhaps being an Auror wasn't too bad, but hopefully it would be a little more exciting soon, more like how she had imagined!

She sighed and turned back to the slowly diminishing pile of parchment before her. As she reached out for the next sheet the sleeve of her robe caught the edge of her inkpot and before she could do anything it had overturned and flowed over the edge of the desk to pool in her lap. She grimaced as it rapidly soaked into the material.

Travis hadn't been wrong about the 'basic pay' and by the looks of this, a simple laundry spell would not be enough to sort out the mess and her earnings were tightly stretched as it was. Auror uniform was expensive and she had already ruined her spare robes with a poorly executed household spell, which had resulted in a small fire in her wardrobe instead of the intended neatly pressed and hung clothes she had hoped for. Another thing her mother had despaired at.

The 'basic pay' barely covered the Auror Training loan repayments, her rent on her shoebox of a bedsit and her everyday living costs. In fact she had cut down on all but the essentials and now thought longingly of the Hogwarts house tables heavily laden with all her favourite foods. A simpler time. Auror life was certainly not how she had imagined it would be.

Tonks glanced up at the clock on the wall. It read half past four. If she hadn't already checked it, she would have sworn it was broken, time was going so slowly. Only three and a half hours left. Night shift was the worst. Eight till eight seemed an eternity, especially when doing paperwork. She sighed and bent her head to her work again, hoping that next time she looked at the clock at least an hour would have passed by. A loud voice calling her name startled her as she was dipping her quill into a new pot of ink, and she knocked it over. Angry at herself and at the disturbance, Tonks snapped,

"What?"

"What SIR Miss Tonks!"

Tonks let out a small gasp as the head of her superior, Rufus Scrimgeour appeared around the corner of her cubicle. He had a surprising resemblance to a lion and his face was scowling. He was followed into her cubicle by a tall black man who sported an earring, "Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks."

Scrimgeour nodded towards Tonks and then back to the other man. He continued, "Tonks, when you have completed the filing assigned to you I'd like you to work with Shacklebolt here. He'll introduce you to how we work here and assist you in your first few external missions. Shacklebolt is working on the Sirius Black case."

He turned to go and then as if in afterthought turned back, "Tonks will meet you in your office in a moment Shacklebolt. I need a quiet word with her first."

Shacklebolt nodded and left. Scrimgeour pulled out his wand and cast a privacy spell over the cubicle. He looked at Tonks with an expression of distrust and then practically spat,

"Miss Tonks, I did not approve of your admission to Auror Training but was confident that you would fail, but you surprised me, and unfortunately I couldn't refuse you entry to my department. You would not have passed without your…" he paused searching for the correct word and then spat,

"…ability. I believe metamorphmagi should have restrictions placed on them but unfortunately there are no laws on the subject as yet. I am aware that you could be an asset with your abilities, but combined with your family history I am conscious of the danger of having you in the department, within the Ministry even." He stole a glance at her face and added, "Many have vouched for you however, and for now that will have to do. I will be watching you closely though Miss Tonks. You step out of line; you're out faster than you can say 'Auror'. While you work for me you will wear appropriate hair colours and assume a normal looking appearance. Is that clear?"

"Crystal" growled Tonks, appalled at what she had just heard, "Sir" she added as an afterthought. She glanced at her hair, which was hanging around her face. It was an attractive red which matched the piping on her Auror robes. She scrunched her nose and transformed her hair to a deep chestnut. Scrimgeour nodded in approval and turned to go, "Sir?" Tonks called after him. He looked back surprised, "Miss Tonks?"

There was a touch of steel in her voice but she remained perfectly polite,

"My name is Tonks, not Black. My mother was disowned for marrying a Muggle-born Sir. I have fought against everything that the Black's treasure. I'm a half-blood Sir. I'm a registered metamorphmagus and I have never used my gift in any but the appropriate manner. Sir"

"A leopard doesn't change its spots" he replied and marched away before she had a chance to retort.

She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She'd always had trouble with people when they knew that she was related to the Blacks, but she had rarely had anyone have a problem with her being a metamorphmagus. Most people were intrigued and often excited by her abilities and the possibilities it offered. Men usually, she thought with a wry grin, but Scrimgeour's reaction was new. She stood and made her way to Shacklebolt's office, still muttering under her breath and frowning. Her thoughts on just what she'd like to do to Scrimgeour were interrupted by the deep voice of Shacklebolt,

"Oh dear! I'm not that bad to work with am I?" he asked with a chuckle. At her look of confusion he elaborated, "You look like you lost a Galleon and found a Knut." She smiled at him, and encouraged, he nodded towards his door and said, "Come on in." She followed him in and looked around with interest. The walls were plastered with pictures of Sirius Black and detailed maps with pins dotted across them. He nodded towards them and said, "Sightings of the fugitive. He gets around. Jammy bugger. We'll get him soon though." He glanced at her and casually said,

"Scrimgeour says you're related to Black. He says I have to watch you. Do I?"

"No" she replied, surprised by his honesty. "My mum was a Black but was disowned when she married my Muggle-born father. I've never met any of them."

"OK. You're a Metamorphmagus too?"

"Yeah. I bet he told you to watch me for that too didn't he? I don't know what his problem is." She snarled, unintentionally clenching her wand so tight that sparks flew out the end.

"OK, OK Nymphadora, calm down! I think it's a pretty impressive gift actually, bloody useful too, I bet?" Shacklebolt laughed, holding his hands up in front of him in mock surrender. Tonks smiled too, and then registered what he'd called her.

"Don't call me Nymphadora ever again Shacklebolt. Just Tonks."

"Bit formal!"

"You'd want to be called Nymphadora?" she asked, her mouth curled up in distaste, "Just Tonks." Shacklebolt grinned and replied,

"OK. Well if that's what you want to be called, fine. I'm Kingsley though, OK? Better make it Shacklebolt in front of Scrimgeour though. He's a stickler for formality."

"That's not all he's a stickler for…"

"Tonks!" warned Shacklebolt. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Sorry! So tell me about cousin dearest" Shacklebolt looked at her and then passed her a thick folder which she carefully opened. It contained more photographs, more maps, his prison records, dementor acquisition forms, wand statistics, his school reports, (which seemed to be much the same as hers had been; 'Must try harder') and reams of scrawled reports on sightings both old and new.

"It's all there. I suggest you take it home with you. Bit of light reading," grimaced Shacklebolt, as Tonks rifled through the file, examining each piece of parchment carefully, "but basically we haven't heard anything new in four months. We can be sure he's out of the country, but other than that, we, and I say we, meaning you and I, haven't got a clue." He shrugged his shoulders and played idly with the hoop in his ear. "Its boring work." he sighed.

"Well it beats paperwork, filing anyway!" said Tonks cheerfully. Shacklebolt smiled and said,

"Unfortunately you've still got a while to go before you're done with that haven't you? That was certainly a large pile on your desk! Best go get on with it. You on till eight?" Tonks nodded and Shacklebolt continued, "Well only two hours to go. You live locally?"

"Yeah, not that it's more than a place to keep my stuff and kip. It's more like a broom cupboard than a flat! Auror grade one wages suck!"

"I remember. Fancy getting some breakfast and discussing the Black case, discretely of course? We can go over the file and you can ask me any questions you might have."

"Sounds like a plan"

"Ok. Let's meet at the floopoint at eight. We can floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then decide where we want to go from there. Unless you want to go into Muggle London? Which thinking about it, might be a better idea. Less chance of getting overheard by someone who might care what we're talking about! Sirius Black isn't such a 'celebrity' in the Muggle world! His name doesn't cause panic!" said Shacklebolt with a smile, "but let's meet at the floopoint anyway."

"True! Muggle world sounds like the best plan. Any excuse to not go back to the shoebox I call home! Besides I like Muggles. Right I'll see you at eight at the floopoint. Best get back to the grind, damn paperwork unfortunately doesn't do itself. Trust me I've tested it!" grinned Tonks, standing as she spoke. She opened the door and saw the lionesque figure of Scrimgeour berating someone about a late report or some such thing. She turned back to Shacklebolt,

"Actually Shacklebolt, sorry Kingsley," she corrected herself at his small frown, "best meet away from here. Scrimgeour's just given me a right bollocking over passing the Auror tests, being a metamorphmagus and being related to the Black family! I'm on his 'watch very carefully list' and knowing him, even meeting a colleague outside work hours will be a bad thing! Let's just meet at the Starbucks around the corner from the Ministry entrance. We can then go into Muggle London or wherever from there. Sorry about this but you gotta be careful, know what I mean?"

Tonks shot him a look of apology as he replied,

"Sure. Scrimgeour's a right pain, I know. I'll see you at Starbucks"

"Thanks. Don't forget to dress Muggle!" Tonks reminded him, and he quickly retorted with a grin,

"Er yeah, thanks Tonks, but I have been an Auror a might longer than you!"

"Sorry" grinned Tonks back, turning to go and walking straight into the still ajar door, "Damn it! That hurt" she exclaimed rubbing her bruised forehead, "oh shut up Kingsley! It's not funny" she snarled, glancing back at the snorting Shacklebolt, who gasped,

"Sorry Tonks but I've never seen anyone do that before!"

"Oh shut up. I'll see you at eight and you can buy the coffee for laughing at my pain!" she stuck her bottom lip out and grinning, left the room


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Caffeine high**

Tonks had been afraid that everyone would be as difficult as Scrimgeour, but Kingsley wasn't so bad. He didn't have the same prejudice and he seemed like he'd let her be the Auror she'd trained to be. Everyone else in the department were remote and distant and some even treated her like a child. She had worked with various other senior Aurors, but they had regarded her with barely masked contempt at both her abilities and her clumsiness. However she knew that her work had been good and she hoped that despite Scrimgeour's attitude, this promotion to actual case work was a sign that he approved, however reluctantly. Suddenly her paperwork didn't seem like such a bind, just another hurdle before she could finally do what she'd set out to do in her fifth year of Hogwarts.

By eight o'clock Tonks had reformed her opinion of paperwork, it was definitely a punishment, but the pile had been reduced significantly for her to be able to see that an end was in sight. She gladly packed up her belongings and made her way to the locker room where she quickly changed out of her Auror robes and into her favourite Muggle clothes. She then stuffed her robes into her bag and hurried to the exit.

A short while later and Tonks and Shacklebolt were to be found poring over Sirius Black's file, trying to apply some logic to the apparent sightings of the convict and to come up with a strategy to capture him. Rubbing her eyes with tiredness, Tonks pulled a list of Black's known cohorts, contacts and family towards her and took a sip of her cappuccino. She scanned down the list and started when she read her own name and then that of her mother's. Spluttering, she exclaimed,

"Well now I know why Scrimgeour is on my back about being related to Black! I'm fifth on the list of possible contacts! It's no wonder he's so paranoid!"

"Well people do turn to families when in trouble. So it's natural you're on the list," apologised Shacklebolt, "but both your mother's and your attitude towards Black suggest that there's no love lost between you, but we have to always be sure. Even with colleagues! Investigate everything, however mundane, innocent or unlikely it seems. Do that, and you'll be an excellent Auror, Tonks. Therefore we investigated you and your mother, and every person possibly connected to Black."

He paused draining the last of his nearly cold coffee before continuing, "Black is a bit of an unpredictable entity. We had no clue he could be allied with He Who Must Not Be Named, and most certainly neither did Potter, who had been his best friend since Hogwarts. More importantly neither did Dumbledore, who does have an uncanny ability to always know everything! Therefore everything and everyone concerning Black is a suspect, including yourself. However you are obviously past serious suspicion now, as Scrimgeour has put you on this case with me."

"Or else he wants you to keep a close eye on me!" said Tonks with a grin

"There is that!" he said returning her smile with one of his own. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, and stifling a yawn, asked, "Do you want another drink?"

"Yeah, but it's my turn. You got the last lot." she said rising from her seat, "Same again?"

With Shacklebolt's nod, Tonks turned towards the counter and sent her recently vacated chair flying over backwards. She rolled her eyes and picked it up. She hated being tired; it made her clumsiness even worse, and she wanted to make a good impression to her new boss.

Shacklebolt seemed like a nice guy, thorough in his work, confident and assured, without being arrogant. It was obvious she was going to learn a lot from him. He taught without meaning to, and had an easy air which allowed her to ask questions without feeling stupid in doing so. For the first time in two months she was truly glad that she had become an Auror.

Tonks bought the drinks and returned to the table where Shacklebolt had laid out a map, and was marking recent sightings on it, transferring the new information from a sheet of parchment. It seemed to make more sense when in the visual form.

She carefully put the drinks down and pulled a selection of photographs towards her. The tiny figures of various ages waved, and laughed back at her. There were several of Black at various stages of his Hogwarts career, often pictured with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Black'd been a good looking boy and even in the pictures she could see a hint of mischief about him. The teenage boys jostled with each other, grinning and messing about, and Tonks felt a tinge of pity and regret when she realised that two out of the four were dead because of Black. He'd killed his mates. What could make a man do that? She shook her head and returned to the pile of photographs. There were pictures of Black's cousins and one of his younger brother Regulus, all in Hogwarts uniform, most of them wearing the Slytherin colours and glaring out with haughty arrogance. Her mother, Andromeda, was amongst them, flanked on either side by her sisters, the dark haired Bellatrix and the blonde Narcissa.

Each sister's partners and offspring were also pictured and Tonks was intrigued to see her young cousin Draco, who also wore a look of superiority and arrogance. She was amused to see her child self, laughing and morphing regularly with glee, grinning back out at her from the next photograph.

Her smile faded at she turned to the next two photographs, pictures of the dead bodies of James and Lily Potter, each face bearing the unmistakable look of surprise that was associated with the '_Avada Kedavra_' curse. There was also a picture of the baby Harry Potter, complete with newly formed cut on his forehead. The photograph's occupant was bawling his eyes out and clenching his chubby little fists in anger and distress.

The next picture was the most gruesome, and Tonks drew in a shaky breath. It was just that of a finger, all that was left of Peter Pettigrew after he'd been foolish enough to duel with Black.

The final picture was Sirius Black's prison photograph, and was familiar to most of the wizarding community where it laughed manically and silently out of the wanted posters, which were pasted everywhere.

She put the photographs back in the file, feeling slightly sick. So many lives ruined, by not only Sirius Black, but by all of them, all of the Blacks, all because of the power that He Who Must Not Be Named offered them.

She knew then, that whatever happened, whatever her career and life brought, she would never let anything like that happen again. She would fight her hardest to stop dark wizards from having that power again, from causing so much destruction and pain. If she died trying, well at least she'd have tried to right some of the wrong her family had done. Two boys had grown up without their parents, because of two cousins and their love of the dark arts. She would not let anymore children grow up without parents if she could help it. She was startled out of her reverie by Shacklebolt's deep voice,

"You're quiet Tonks. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just, you know. It's hard to believe that the same blood flows through my veins. It's just…. I dunno, it's just such a, such a…. It's just…." she trailed off, sighing. Shacklebolt shot her a look and then passed her a sheet of parchment,

"It's Black's interests. We can account for the motorbike. He ditched that just before he went after Pettigrew. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts, had it for a while, and we impounded it when Black escaped. The broom is slow by today's standards and we think he'll try to gain another more up to date model." He glanced up, taking in Tonks' still pale face,

"Tonks, you may share the same blood but you're not him. You didn't murder anyone. You're an Auror, and one of the few to get through the programme. You are not the same. You are much, much more than Black could ever have been, or even have dreamed of being." He picked up his drink and took a sip, continuing as if he hadn't just complimented her, "So we're back to looking at contacts. We've ruled out you and your mother. I'm confident that everyone on the list is a negative but let's run over them again."

Tonks was glad to focus again on the task at hand. She pulled the list of Black's known cohorts, contacts and family back in front of her. She frowned as she scanned the now familiar parchment,

"There's not a lot to go on really is there? Is there no-one that Black might turn to? What about this Remus Lupin? They were pretty close friends weren't they?"

"Yeah they were, but Lupin was also friends with the Potters. He was very distraught at their death and he's always been very closely allied to Dumbledore. Can't see him sheltering someone who killed three of his best friends. Besides he's been vouched for by Dumbledore. We kept a pretty close eye on him when Black first escaped but he was employed at Hogwarts so we didn't really have any real concerns. Some of the staff did though, and the Minister insisted that we investigated him, but as I say with Dumbledore vouching for him there was nothing to investigate. There isn't really anyone else Black can turn to. His brother's dead as are both of his parents. Bellatrix Lestrange is in Azkaban as are any other supporters of You Know Who who might take him in, your mother's a no-go, as are you and Lupin.

There's no option other than possibly Narcissa Malfoy, but the minister has vetoed any move to investigate the Malfoys. Not sure it's likely to be honest. The Malfoys like the Dark Arts and they certainly aren't Muggle lovers, but they like high living too much. I can't see them jeopardising that, plus a stint in Azkaban for Black. It just wouldn't make any sense. Besides Black never seemed close to any of his cousins except your mother. You can see why I'm stumped really. He's just so difficult to predict. I need fresh eyes on this. So what do you think?"

"Well this file's thick enough!" said Tonks with a grin, "But I agree we don't have anything to go on. We're pretty sure he's abroad but is there anything that will tempt him back to the UK? Although we've got all this info on him we don't really know him do we? Problem is anyone who could tell us about him obviously didn't know him either, because no-one saw him allying himself with He Who Must Not Be Named did they? I dunno Kingsley, 'cept that I'm beat. Maybe we should have a think and then get back to it. I'm off tomorrow but I'm in again on Friday and then I have my first weekend off in three weeks. What are your hours?"

She raised her arms above her head stretching and not even attempting to stifle her yawn. Kingsley matched her yawn and replied,

"I'mon t'maraw anover weekend buoffmonday somaybeee meettuesday?"

Tonks grinned, "sorry mate but I don't understand yawn speak!"

Kingsley chuckled and clarified, "I'm working tomorrow and the weekend and I have Monday off. Shall we meet Tuesday, say half eight my office?"

"Half-eight? Sure. Hey, Black liked Quidditch didn't he?"

Kingsley frowned, "yeah I think so, why?"

"Have we got the international ticket inspectors for the world cup looking out for him? He may be polyjuiced."

"I don't think he'd be stupid enough to risk his life for a Quidditch game Tonks."

"No me neither, but doesn't that give us an excuse to go see the game?" she added with a wink.

"I wish. Nah I don't think we can get away with that! I'll make sure that the inspectors keep an eye out though, however unlikely it may be. Right I'm off" he said pulling on his coat as he spoke, "night, or morning or whatever. I'll owl you if I have any more information Tonks."

"Bye then Kingsley!" she said with a smile, "hey Kingsley?"

He turned back towards her, hand on the door, "yeah?"

"Thanks." He raised his eyebrows in a silent question and she elaborated, "You know, for accepting me as Tonks, not Black's cousin or the freak Metamorphmagus. Cheers mate!"

"No problem Tonks. We're not all like Scrimgeour or Fudge. I think you'll be a great Auror. I've seen your work in house and you're good. You know when to push and when to back off. We'll get Black and then no-one can criticise you anymore."

"Thanks Kingsley. See you Tuesday." Kingsley nodded and left the shop.

Tonks gathered the papers together, shoved them unceremoniously back into the file and stuffed them in with her stained robes. She paused looking at her robes. She sat down again and pulled the robe out spreading it across her knee and she bent forward examining the stain closely.

"Damn it" she muttered, knowing full well that her hopeless laundry spells would be no match for this particular stain. She sighed, shoved the robe back into her bag and left the shop. She rounded the corner into an alley, and checking she wasn't being watched apparated to her parent's house.

The stain called for drastic measures.

Her mother!


End file.
